


Riddikulus

by therapybegins



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapybegins/pseuds/therapybegins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was casting spells with my cousin and it was awesome, so I thought to cast spells in a story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Riddikulus

**Author's Note:**

> I was casting spells with my cousin and it was awesome, so I thought to cast spells in a story.

Frank felt absolutely ridiculous. He felt giddy and happy and flushed as the words spewed out of his lover’s mouth. He couldn’t quite remember where it started, but Gerard was still quoting Star Trek. “I would be delighted to offer any advice I can on understanding women. When I have some, I’ll let you know,” Gerard grinned, picking up one of Frank’s explicit magazines. He eyed through it, raising a delicate eyebrow.

“Please, Gerard, not in front of the Bunnies,” Frank whined, twisting Spock’s words and trying to snatch the flimsy paper out of his hands. Gerard just moved it out of reach.

“What are you gonna do to get ‘em?” Gerard challenged, his lips forming into a devious smirk.

Frank’s eyes darted around his room, checking out his shelves for any weapons. A book might be helpful, but a long object caught his fancy. He grinned and ran over to his shelf, picking up the red-brown item and pointing it at Gerard. Swish and flick… “Wingardium Leviosa!”Frank shouted with glee.

Gerard burst into giggles- he couldn’t help it- and he threw the magazine into the air. He spotted Frank’s other wand and picked it up. “Solencio!” Frank mock glared and mimed his next spell clearly so that Gerard could read his lips. However, Gerard had no idea what he was saying. “What?”

“I said ‘Rictusempra’,” Frank repeated, rolling his eyes.

Gerard giggled and pretended that he was being tickled. He then giggled out, “Tarantallegra,” and Frank started to dance around the room. Frank felt great. He was overjoyed that he had a friend that would do this with him.

“Riddikulus!” Frank giggled.

“What? That doesn’t even-” Gerard began, but Frank called out another spell as he ducked for cover on one side of his bed. Gerard followed suit, but on the opposite side on the bed. Frank peeked over his covers.

“Stupify!” Gerard retorted, making the proper hand motions, but Frank ducked out of the way.

“Reparo,” Frank retorted. Gerard shot him a confused look, and Frank used his hesitation to his advantage. “Portus!”

“What? Frank! You can’t make me into a port key!” Gerard exclaimed, ducking again.

“Oh, yeah?” Frank challenged, grinning. “I think I just did!” He began crawl under the bed quietly. Gerard waited for a few seconds before dropping to the floor to catch Frank by surprise.

“Boo,” he smirked. Frank rolled his eyes.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Frank bellowed, jabbing Gerard in the thigh with his wand.

“Hey!” Gerard protested, backing up to let Frank crawl out. “Expelliarmus!” Frank threw his wand to the other side of the room. He jutted his lip out in a pout.

“That’s not nice, Gee. You’re supposed to be nice and sweet,” Frank pouted. Gerard smirked again, advancing on Frank. Frank backed up until he was against his shelf.

“Sweet, maybe. Passionate, I suppose. But don't ever mistake that for nice,” Gerard purred, leaning in close.

Frank rolled his eyes and gently took the wand out of Gee’s hand. He bent up on his toes and pressed his lips to Gerard’s soft ones. It was a chaste kiss, but it was also passionate. Frank felt warmth bloom from his chest and seep all over his body and to his toes. He was the one to break it first. “I love you,” he sighed, and Gerard’s face lit up with delight from finally hearing those words escape Frank’s lips after weeks of waiting for reciprocation.


End file.
